Gien-Nu
'Appearance' Height: ' '''Build: ' '''Main color: Red Markings: None Skin color: Peach Eye style and color: Green Hair/Quil/Dread style: Medium lengh, light brown hair Other noticeable features: Overall clothing style: 'Personality' Likes *- Dislikes *- Fav drink: Fav food: Personality: Focused and cunning on the job, quick to make decisions and a exellent strtegist when it comes to leading a platoon. Some History: Gien started her life as a young girl raised by her parents Vali-Nu and Urradin, she got her first cybernetic implant at 10 years old, from the age of 15 to 18 she started training to be a soldier till she graduated and joined the 9th platoon and became a 2nd class officer, things went down hill from there years later when her unit was surprise attacked during a invasion of a GUN outpost, everyone was eventually killed and lost contact with the main base, fortunately Grandmaster Zac found her shivering scared in a bunker near the base with a broken arm and a few cuts, he brought her back to his headquarters and nursed her back to health with a bit of medical advice from Meri-Sa. when she was back full health the Grandmaster discovered the Current Captain of the 14th was out of commission and needed her Eye replaced. The Grandmaster went to work immediately and Suggested Gien-Nu was fit and strong enough to fill in for her. After he finish the repairs and giving the captain a good rest, She returned to duty. For Gien-Nu's impressive leadership, mission success and kindness, she was rewarded few medals and became Communications Officer of the 14th. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *- Weaknesses: *- 'History' *Second born to Vali-Nu and Urradin *Got her first cybernetic implant at 10 years old *Started legionaire training at 15 *Graduated at the age of 18 *Placed in the 9th Assault Platoon along with her brother Primerion. *Ranks up to second class officer *Befriends Corporal Hale-Ja *Primerion is left behind during first ambush, believed M.I.A/K.I.A. Rest of the squad make it out alive. *Gien-Nu focuses hard with her platoon along with her mentor Hale-Ja *Reaches the rank of Lieutanat at age 21 *Cybernetics removed by Enerjak and body restored., *Several friends and comrades are sent back to Albion, reunited with Hale-Ja and placed back in her old platoon with new troops. *Recieves new cybernetics after allying with Eggman and forming the Dark Egg Legion *Second ambush oocurs at G.U.N Outpost, entire squad is killed including Hale-Ja, Gien survives by ducking into a storage bunker, Injured badly during ambush. *Outpost is stormed by the Demi-Legion. After the G.U.N officer is dealt with the outpost is searched, Grandmaster Zac finds her in the bunker. *Gien is nursed back to full health, fully thankful and loyal to Zac for saving her. Becomes his assistant for a short time. *Kiara-Ne wounded, Zac places her in charge of her chapter to test her. *Kiara recovers, Gien stands down and is possitioned as Communications Officer and her second in command. *Befriends Kiara, Shackler and several other members of the platoon. *Soumera Campaign. Kiara mortally wounded again. Recovers slowly. *Farah-Se positioned as the Platoon's Pilot, Gien welcomes her kindly. *The Vanishing, several friends go missing including most of the echidna race. Survives due to aiding Kiara on a bike run. *Hale-Ja Returns! Thank you June-La! *3rd Portal Incident *Invited to Grandmaster Zac's wedding, as a bride's maid. *Infection and Restoration. *Resumed training under Kiara-Ne *??? 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has the name of her Lost Major Hale-Ja on the side of her restored AK-47, and rarely has it leave her side. *Theme Category:Webdisaster01's Characters